A Spirit's Christmas Party
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Sirius and Dumbledore's spirits are spending the Holidays together along with some other spirits. How are they celebrating Christmas?


**A Sprit's Christmas Party**

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Sirius and Dumbledore's spirits are spending the Holidays together along with some other spirits. How are they celebrating Christmas?

Disclaimer: In the name of Christmas don't sue me because I don't own Harry Potter! Or the Any Christmas Songs in here!

A/N: This story or more of a one-shot is to prove to my friends how random I can be but still keep the theme centered around Christmas! Warning: If you don't like stories that have no point this is not for you! Also this is my first real humor story so it's not that great but I did get a few laughs from my friends, out of pity most likely! Now let the tale begin!

"I thought when you die you go to either heaven or hell but where the hell is this?" A spirit yelled at another as the two floated together in the darkness.

"You don't ever look on the bright side, do you?" Said the calm voice of the second spirit.

"How the hell do you look on the bright side when you are surrounded by nothing but darkness?" Said the first spirit.

"You are always so negative, Sirius!" The second calm spirit said to the first.

"I'm dead and my body is six feet under, how fucking positive can I be?" The first spirit said his gruff and wore face in an expression of anger towards the second spirit.

"Technically, your body is lost behind the veil, not six feet under." Said the second spirit in a even calmer voice that enraged the first spirit, Sirius.

"Dumbledore, I'm begging you, please, stop correcting me it's not like it's going to save my life!" Sirius said in annoyance.

"If you had only listen to me!" Dumbledore said as he dropped his head letting his silver bread tumble freely down. He look as he always had old and wise.

"Shut up you crack pot old fool!" Sirius said menacingly but his face suddenly turned brighter an he said, "Hey I have an idea! It's Christmas time, right? So let's go play pranks on people!" Sirius yelled out a note of joy in his voice and a true smile on his face.

"Sirius, I think you have your holidays mixed up!" Dumbledore said with a chuckle.

"Why you two look familiar!"" Said a rather ugly spirit as she drifted out of the darkness and near the two men. "Have you ever made fun of me before?"

"Miss Myrtle, what are you doing her? I thought you were haunting Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked looking a bit confused.

"I guess I've passed on to a place where more people can make fun of me but this doesn't look like heaven unless God has a sunken yellow face. Oh wait this must be hell, God is not suppose to be that ugly! Oh why did I have to haunt Olive, she may have made fun of me but I don't deserve hell do I?" Myrtle screamed as tears flooded her dreary face and stained her not so fashionable glasses.

"Relax, I think that we are in purgatory." Sirius said annoyed by the girl who was all tears.

"Right you are, Sirius!" Dumbledore said as he tried to calm Myrtle down.

"Wait! Oh my God your that escaped convict whose armed and dangerous!" Myrtle yelled pointing a ghostly finger at Sirius.

"Yes, I'm a dangerous mass murder who's going to kill you with my gun!" Sirius yelled and continued to rant about being innocent.

"Hey, who's there? asked a handsom spirit as he floated out of the darkness.

"Ah, young Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore said as he drew nearer.

"What's with the snobby pretty boy?" Sirius asked glaring at Cedric as Myrtle floated very near him looking as if she had a crush.

"Sirius be nice to this young man! Where have you been all this time, Mr. Diggory?" Dumbledore spoke calmly.

"Hell! Where Else?" Sirius said loudly.

"Sirius!" Dumbledore said his voice sounding dangerous.

"Shh...Do you hear that?" Cedric said as he listen to a faint noise. The others listen in as the sound grew louder until the four realized it was someone singing a song. It was now loud enough to make out the words.

"O Come all ye Faithful, joyful and triumphent! O come all ye, O Come al ye faitful, to Bethlehem!" Out of the darkness came five spirits there arms around one another in a joyous unicen. Every one imediatly reconised them as the four houses ghost with Peeves between them. They all appeared to have had way to much alcohol to drink and floated in a zigzag patteren.

"Hey you there! Who be ye?" Asked Nearly Headless Nick as he stumbled forward breacking apart from the others.

"I dare say this is a nice place but not very deperssing said the bloody baron as he floated around his blood-shot eyes looking about. "I like it!"

Then a really annoying snorty laugh was heard coming from the Grey Lady(Ravenclaw ghost) and once she regained control she said, "Just like you, Baron, darkness is always better than anything, except maybe blood!" And with that she went through another fit of annoying laughing.

"Peace On Earth!" Screamed the Fat Frair(Hufflepuff Ghost) his words echoing loudly.

"Your not on earth, you bloody prat!" Peeves yelled.

"Hey you guys want to go play pranks on people for Christmas?" Sirius yelled looking at the wasted ghost of Hogwarts.

"Of Course!" Roared the bloody Baron and the Grey Lady laughed her abnoxious laugh before agreeing.

"Peace On Earth!" Screamed the Fat Frair.

"That's a yes!" Yelled Nick.

"Wait a minute! What are the Hogwarts ghost doing here? And what does pranks have to with Christmas?" Dumbledore asked through the cheers.

"My good man we are here on vacation as we are every year!" Said Peeves in a civil tongue.

"And playing pranks sounds fun!" Myrtle said in a happy voice, for once in her death.

"Where shall we go?" Sirius asked elbowing Cedric out of his way to get closer to the drunks.

"Where every we fall!" Nick said joyiously as the Grey Lady luaghed again.

"Peace On Earth!" Yelled the Fat Frair as he fainted and disappeared into the darkness below. Every one followed to see where he had ended up. Through the blackness they followed him for a moment before the came through the nothingness to above the earth. Below them the Fat Frair fell through someone's roof with them all following in hot prusit. They found the Fat Frair in the living room of one Luna Lovegood.

She was in a well light homey room with a man who could have been no one but her father and toghter they were decorating a pink spary painted chrismas tree. They sang the twelve days of Christmas as the drank eggnog and danced around the tree with ordement made of every kind of junk you could think of.

"Peace On Earth!" The Fat Frair yelled getting the two's attention. The rest of the spirits landed behind him and together they all stared at each other.

"Hi, would you like to have christmas with us!" Luna's father asked.

"Sure!" The group answered as Sirius went out side grabing some snow which he brought inside and threw on the tree giving it a odder look.

Then they all turned to the camera and said, "Merry Christmas to all and all a good night!"

"Pranks will have to wait until next year but I have a feeling every Christmas will be like this!" Sirius said as she passed out gift to everyone, suprisingly there was some for every one!

THE END!

A/N: Happy Holidays and hope you like my story that makes no sense at all and has no plot! I'm think about doing the other Holidays to! What do my fans think? Review!


End file.
